


sorrow finds reasons to slip into my bed tonight

by anushkabx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Poetry, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anushkabx/pseuds/anushkabx
Summary: AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERSHi! This is a poem I wrote after watching Avengers: Endgame. I hope you like it!





	sorrow finds reasons to slip into my bed tonight

_**sorrow finds reasons to slip into my bed tonight** _

 

because _home_ has always been the spaces between

his genius & the obstinacy coursing through my veins;

this slumber is fitful & miraculous & unnecessary for

what is the point of laying your head down _your sorrow_

to sleep if the skies are all regular blue _i miss you_ & this space

feels foreign again. i have been in this body for almost a

century’s worth of earth’s revolutions around the sun & yet,

it feels like something to run away from, for what is the point

of the strength in my muscles & the iron in my bones if they

weren’t enough to save the man i love?

sorrow doesn’t need a reason to seep into your skin

but tonight when the flowers curl around the moon my bones

find empty spaces to clank against because home has always been

the space between his beautiful mind & the gratitude coursing through

my veins hollow like logs of wood: do the trees grow tired of witnessing

humans turn homes turn wisps of smoke _where do you lay this sadness_

_down,_ where do you build a new home?

 

_from s. r. to t. s._

 

_(_ **_mcu:_ ** _Avengers: Endgame_

_when tony stark dies)_


End file.
